LatestNews
Please do not post details of scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, amended 2000). Any such reports will be removed. Please list rarest sightings at top rather than alphabetically. Note that records submitted here may be added to the London Natural History Society database for use in the London Bird Report; by posting your news here you are agreeing to have your records copied by the LNHS recorder. Tuesday 10th August * East India Dock Basin NR: 1 Sedge Warbler,Garden Warbler,Chiffchaff, Sand Martin, 2 Common Terns. (Gary A James). * Bromley-by-Bow: Common Sandpiper, 2 Common Tern South (05:55), 11 Robin, 14 Blackbird, Dunnock, 2 Grey Wagtail, Pied Wagtail, 4 Sand Martin, Song Thrush, 2 Blackcap (ad male and juv), juv Chiffchaff, 2 Chaffinch, 25+ Black-headed Gull (S Fisher) * Thorney C P: 2 Greenfinch, 3 Treecreepers, 1 Reed Warbler, 4 Goldcrest, 1 Dunnock, 1 Common Tern,1 Grey Heron, 1 Chiffchaff, 1 Green Woodpecker, 2 Cormorants, 5 Pochards, 2 Gt Crested Grebes, Flock of Long Tailed Tits (Sue Giddens). * South Norwood Lake: 1 mSparrowhawk, Mute Swan, 5 Cormorant, 12 Tufted Duck, 2 Swifts, 8 Long-tailed Tit, 4 Chiffchaff, 1 Blackcap, 3 Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Nuthatch, c20 Goldfinch, 12 Ring-necked Parakeet, 2 Collared Dove, 4 House Sparrow, (John Watson) * Brookmill Park, Lewisham: 1 Heron, 5 Mallard, 4 Moorhen, 7 Coot, 1 Black-headed Gull, 1 Herring Gull, 8 Woodpigeon, 1 Stock Dove, 1 Grey Wagtail, 3 Wren, 7 Robin, 10 Blackbird, 1 Blackcap, 2 Great Tit, 2 Blue Tit, 4 Magpie, 3 Carrion Crow, 2 Greenfinch. (Conrad Ellam) * Hampstead Heath, Parliament Hill: Wheatear at 1030 flushed by Kestrel. Otherwise quiet (Pete Mantle). * Brent Res: Wigeon eclipse male, Wood Sandpiper all morning, 5 Green Sands, 3 Common Sands, Snipe, 8 Lapwing, Hobby at 12.10 (Andrew Verrall). * Mitcham Common: Sparrowhawk (f), Cormorant (over), 6 Swift, 6 Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 8 Long-Tailed Tit, 16 Canada Goose, 8 Coot, Moorhen, Dunnock, 2 Whitethroat, c50 Goldfinch plus usuals and 4 rabbits (Stuart M) Monday 9th August *Bedfont Lakes CP: Black-tailed Godwit '''(new species for site), Common Sandpiper, 4 Great Crested Grebe, 3 Moorhen, Egyptian Goose, 29 Canada Geese 17, Tufted Duck, 8 Gadwall, 56 Mallard, 62 Coot. (Adam Cheeseman) *Alexandra Park: 4 Willow Warblers Cricket Scrub, 3 Common Terns (2 juvs) Wood Green Res 7am (Bob Watts). *Brent Reservoir: '''Wood Sandpiper still in East Marsh this morning, plus 8 Lapwing, 2 Common Snipe, 1 Greenshank, 2 Green Sandpiper, 4 Common Sandpiper (Andrew Haynes). *Brookmill Park, Lewisham: 1 Heron, 14 Mallard, 1 Mandarin, 7 Moorhen, 6 Coot, 1 Common Sandpiper, 2 Black-headed Gull, 1 Lesser Blackback, 6 Woodpigeon, 1 Collared Dove, 2 Grey Wagtail, 3 Wren, 1 Dunnock, 7 Robin, 5 Blackbird, 1 Blackcap, 2 Great Tit, 3 Blue Tit, 2 Starling, 5 Magpie, 2 Carrion Crow, 4 Goldfinch, 6 Greenfinch. (Conrad Ellam) *Canon's Farm and Banstead Woods: 2 Hobbies, 5 Sparrowhawks, Common Buzzard, 3 Kestrels, 4 Willow Warblers, 8 Common Whitethroats, 8 Chiffchaffs, 4 Blackcaps, 3+ Bullfinches, juv Swallow, c.12 House Martins, 2 juv Goldcrests, 2 Treecreepers, 5+ Nuthatches, 6+ Coal Tits, 3 Yellowhammers, c.26 Linnets, 4 Great Spotted Woodpeckers, 7 Green Woodpeckers, 3 Rose-ringed Parakeets, 3 Stock Doves, juv Dunnock (DKC). *Crayford Marshes: Avocet, 3 Curlew, 2 Whimbrel, 4 Greenshank, 4 Ringed Plover, Redshank, 8 Common Sandpiper.TWITTER:@londonbirder (KJM). *Collier's Wood: (Merantun Way seen from Sainsbury's Merton Car Park) male Kestrel variously on street lamps and roof of Premier Inn around site of old Merton Priory (Stuart M) *Paddington Green: m Peregrine Falcon in area a.m., c25 House Martin p.m. (Des McKenzie). *Pinner Park Farm: 2 Hobby, 2 Little Owl, 1 Sparrowhawk, 1 Kestrel, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Whitethroat, 2 Chiffchaff, 4 Swallow, 2 Swift, 4 Green Woodpecker & 42 Canada Goose (Jon Ridge). *Rainham Marshes RSPB: No Long-tailed Tit, 2 Ruff, 4+ Green Sandpiper, 2 Common Sandpiper, 1 Redshank, 2 Oystercatcher, 1 Whimbrel, 1 Little Ringed Plover, 10+ Black-Tailed Godwit, 5 Dunlin, 2 Greenshank, 20 + Lapwing, 2 Ring-necked Parakeet, 2 Stonechat, 3 Yellow-legged Gull, Great Black-backed Gull, Kestrel, Perergrine Falcon, Gadwall, Shoveler, Teal, Shelduck family (man have they grown since last week), 10+ Little Egret, Sedge Warbler, Reed Warbler, Common Whitethroat, Chiffchaff, 10+ Swallow and a grey seal riding the tide (Nick Croft). 4 Whimbrel on Thames outside visitor centre, Grasshopper Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, probable female Serin in finch flock, Curlew Sandpiper. Also young fox annoying Lapwings. (S. Haslem) *Regent's Park: Hobby, 2 Lesser Whitethroats, 3 Garden Warblers, 7 Common Whitethroats, Blackcaps, Willow Warblers & Chiffchaffs. If anyone is interested in what happens to some of Beddingtons birds check blog (Tony Duckett). *South Norwood Lake: Mute Swan, 4 Cormorant,10 Tufted Duck+ (new brood of 6) 2 Swallow, 4 Common Swifts, 1 Collared Dove, 3 Green Woodpecker, 6 Great Spoted Wodpecker, 3 Nuthatch, 7 Chiffchaff, 2 Blackcap, 5 Jay, 4 Ring-necked Parakeet, party of 6 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Coal Tit, 3 House Sparrow, (John Watson) *Staines Reservoir: Dunlin, 5 Common Sands on South Basin 10:30 (Oliver Metcalf) *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: 13 Willow Warblers, 11 Chiffchaffs, Garden Warbler, c20 Reed Warblers, 12 Swifts, 4 House Martins, 8 Sand Martins (MJP et al) *Uxbridge: Red Kite over Brunel University campus at approx 12.00 (Steve Pash) *Vauxhall BT: m Peregrine perched on corner for 30mins, 2 pr close to fledging Woodpigeons at nests at BT building and 1 pr close by in park (Michael Mac). *Wandsworth Road/Vauxhall: Herring Gulls fledged over the weekend (Michael Mac). *Wanstead Flats: Tawny Owl (roosting and disturbed by Jay, site tick), 6 Wren, 2 Robin, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Green Woodpecker, f Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, 60+ Long-tailed Tits, 20+ Blue Tit, 15+ Great Tit, 3 Lesser Whitethroat, 20+ Whitethroat, 2 Willow Warbler, 5 Chiffchaff, 30+ Greenfinch, 2 Chaffinch (J Lethbridge) c.10+ Willow Warbler, some singing, (same tit flock west of centre road 09:30), 10+ Chiffchaff, Kestrel sparring with Sparrowhawk, Black-headed Gulls making the most of the ants again, on the model airplane runway and other unusual sites (for them), 1 Common Gull, 1 Stock Dove again on the dead tree in Long Wood, no repeat of yesterday's mystery singer (Nick Croft/Steve Thorpe) *Wanstead Park: In an attempt to vindicate my Probable/possible Wood Warbler back to chasing Long-tailed Tit flocks (5 in the area encompassing SoM, Heronry and Perch), struck out with WWs but good numbers of Chiffchaff, Willow Warbler and a couple of Blackcap. I wasn't the only thing interested in the flocks as twice a Sparrowhawk male crashed through leaving empty handed. Also Heron, Tufted Duck, Great Crested Grebe, 6 + House Martin, 8 + Sand Martin over Heronry (Nick Croft/Steve Thorpe) Sunday 8th August *Brent Reservoir: Wood Sandpiper showing from Heron Hide; also Greenshank, 2 Green Sands, 8 Lapwing, Snipe & 2 Common Sands (Andrew Self & Andrew Verrall). Wood Sand moved to mud opposite main hide, East Marsh and still presnt 1255, also 2 Swift, 3+ Willow Warbler (Bob Watts). Wood Sand still present from main hide at 17:25 - many thanks (JR). *Brookmill Park, Lewisham: 1 Heron, 18 Mallard, 7 Moorhen, 6 Coot, 1 Black-headed Gull, 1 Herring Gull, 4 Woodpigeon, 1 Great-spotted Woodpecker, 4 Wren, 4 Robin, 3 Blackbird, 1 Song Thrush, Blue & Great Tit flock, 1 Magpie, 4 Carrion Crow, 6 Goldfinch, 2 Greenfinch. (Conrad Ellam) *Crayford Marshes: 2 Marsh Harrier, one of which flew straight over going sw at 1.55pm, Common Buzzard west over, Peregrine, Hobby, Avocet, Turnstone, 5 Whimbrel, Ringed Plover, 2 Greenshank, Curlew, 11 Common Sandpiper, 3 Tufted Duck, Great Crested Grebe,3 Yellow-legged Gull, 3 Little Egret, 10+ Common Tern (KJM/RDW). *Crossness: juv Mediterranean Gull, juv Yellow-legged Gull, 2 Green Sandpiper, 9 Common Sandpiper, Ringed Plover, juv Cuckoo, female Ruddy Shelduck, 3 Shoveler, 26 Teal (John Archer & Kev Jarvis). *Dagenham Chase LNR: 1 Spotted Flycatcher, 1 male Bullfinch, several Lesser Whitethroat. No waders as the slack is very near dry. ( V.Halley-Frame ). *Forest Lane Park (Forest Gate): male Lesser Whitethroat, male Willow Warbler, juv Chiffchaff, 3 Long-tailed Tit (S Fisher) *Hampstead Heath: Highgate Pond No 1 and Men's Bathing Pond: pr Great-crested Grebe + 2 juveniles, 2 Common Terns and Pr Mute Swans with 2 cygnets very exciting ;) but got to keep up with the BTO NRS records (Michael Mac). *Kenwood: 1 Hobby airbourne and perched, Green Woodpecker feeding a juvenile, noticable abscence of Ring-necked Parakeet, Egyptian Geese and Jackdaws from the area (Michael Mac). *Hornsey: 2-3 Swift (Bob Watts). *Ingrebourne Valley: 3 Green Sandpiper, 3 Teal, Lapwing (Shaun Harvey) *Mayesbrook Park: 2 Common Sandpiper.(Paul Hawkins) *Mitcham Common: Kestrel (young male bird on ground for long spell in field south of Ecology centre), 2 Green Woodpecker, 6 Swift, c25 Goldfinch around Seven Islands Pond, 24 Canada Goose plus 1 Fox (Stuart M) *Paddington Green: Lapwing east 08:40 (Des McKenzie). *Pinner Park Farm: 1 Hobby, 1 Little Owl, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Green Woodpecker, Swallow, Chiffchaff & 41 Canada Goose (Jon Ridge). *Rainham Marshes (05:50 to 09:40): Grasshopper Warbler (east side of Wennington Mound), Hobby, 2+ Chiffchaff (with finch flock!), 2 Whimbrel, Avocet, Common Sandpiper, 6 Yellow-legged Gulls, Turnstone, 2 Green Sandpipers, female Teal, Great Crested Grebe, a distant seal sp. on Thames (thought to be Common), plus large numbers of common finches, Reed Buntings and marshland warblers feeding on the marsh on the east side of the mound (David Callahan). *Regent's Park: 2 Willow Warbler, possible Wood Warbler? but light fading, 10 Swifts and 6 House Martins hunting insects low over lake - this was Saturday evening (Michael Mac). *Ruislip: Red Kite over garden at 14.35 followed by Hobby at 18.50 (Steve Pash) *South Norwood Lake: Kestrel, Mute Swan, 20+ Tufted Duck, 4 Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Collared Dove, c4 Nuthatch, 8 Chiffchaff (pair at nest feding young) 2 Blackcap, 1 Coal Tit, c8 Long-tailed Tit, 4 Ring-necked Parakeet, 3 Jay, (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood) *Springfield Park: House Martin, Swallow, Swift (MJP); nearby in Clapton, Common Buzzard over, Hobby hunting dragonflies (Jamie Partridge per MJP) *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: 12 Willow Warblers, 10 Chiffchaffs, 10+ Reed Warblers, 2 near ad Great Black-backed Gulls, c30 Swifts, 4 Swallows, House Martin, c10 Common Terns, c30 Black-headed Gulls (Mark Pearson) *Vauxhall BT: 1 perched adult Peregrine, pr ready to fledge Woodpigeon's in tree on corner (Michael Mac). *Wanstead Flats (06:00-12:00): c.70 Black-headed Gull in day roost next to Alex, then a group of 70+ scoffing grounded flying ants north of Long Wood @18:00, 1 Common Gull, 12 Lesser Black-backed Gull 3 juv), 1 Herring Gull, 1 Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 3 Swift, 6+ House Martin, Carrion Crow, 22 Jackdaw, 7 Jay, Magpie, Wood Pigeon, 1 Stock Dove, 1 Collared Dove, 20+ Greenfinch, Goldfinch, Wren, 20+ Common Whitethroat, 10+ Chiffchaff, Lesser Whitethroat (east of Long Wood), and a very peculiar sounding bird with a sub song somewhere inbetween blackcap and whitethroat (here we go again!) - shared this experience by phone with Stuart who agreed "peculiar!", never did catch sight of the bird which although very mobile kept hidden, 5 Cormorant, Great Tit, Blue Tit, c.100 Starling, 6 Green Woodpecker, 4 Greater Spotted Woodpecker, 7 Mistle Thrush, 6 Robin, 3 Blackbird, 1 Song Thrush, Dunnock, 4 Meadow Pipit, 2 Skylark (yay!), Canada Goose, Mute Swan, Mallard, Shoveler, Coot, Moorhen, Little Grebe, House Sparrow, Pied Wagtail, and 16 "quiet" Ring-necked Parakeet (Nick Croft). *Wanstead Park (12:00-18:00): Probable/possible Wood Warbler in with one of many roaming LTT flocks (why is there never a grown-up around when you need one), 20+ Chiffchaff, Willow Warbler, Blackcap, Hobby west over SoM, then 2 calling over Reservoir Wood/Bush Wood, 1 Sparrowhawk ( juv SoM) - so 2 families it is then! c .50 Black-headed Gull, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 5 House Martin, Little Grebe (4 in the latest brood south of the main island on Heronry), 3 Tufted Duck, Lesser Spotted Woodpecker (heard Bush Wood), Green Woodpecker, Greater Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Cormorant and the Turacao (Nick Croft). *Wimbledon Common: two vocal Common Crossbill south over the Causeway (David Wills). *Coppetts Wood: Honey Buzzard over East at 15.30( Tony Clancy) Saturday 7 August *Lea Valley: Turtle dove, Green sandpiper, Little ringed plover, Yellowhammer and Hobby at Landridge scrape (J.murray). *Alexandra Park: Little Egret SE over Wood Green Res 0745, Willow Warbler Conservation Pond (Bob Watts), Swift (Andrew Gardener). *Crayford Marsh: 3 Turnstone, 2 Ruff, 2 Whimbrel, Black-t-Godwit, Curlew, 2 Greenshank, Ringed Plover, 4 Little Egret. TWITTER:@londonbirder (KJM). *Brent Reservoir: Wood Sandpiper still in East Marsh from hide to at least 10.00, also 2 Greenshank, 8 Lapwing, 3 Common Sands, Green Sand, Snipe & Hobby (Brent Birders). *Crossness/Barking Bay: sum plum Grey Plover, Sanderling, 2 Whimbrel, 2 Curlew, 5 Blackwits, 19 Common Sandpipers, female Ruddy Shelduck (Kev Jarvis & Dave Morrison per JA). *Crossness: Ad Yellow-legged gull, Lesser Whitethroat, Willow Warbler, Chiffchaff. (Kev Jarvis). *East India Dock Basin NR: 2 Arctic Terns north, 3 Peregrines, Sparrowhawk, 2 Sand Martins,Gt Spotted Woodpecker. (Gary A James). *Rainham RSPB: 3 ad Turnstone in aveley bay mid morning also 3 Ruff, 2 Whimbrel, 5 Common Sand, 2 Green Sand, Blackwit, 2 Oystercatcher, 8 Dunlin, 2 Wheatear (also Jersey tiger trapped last night (Paul Hawkins, Jono Lethbridge). Female Serin briefly on east side of Wennington Mound at 18:30, then heard calling twice with huge finch flock feeding on the marsh (but could not be relocated when searched for until 20:00), plus 5 Green Sandpipers over during showers, 2 Whimbrel, Chiffchaff, Water Rail, 200+ Goldfinches and Linnets in one flock with many juveniles (David Callahan). *'Thameside Nature Park – Restore, Recreate and Reconnect: '''Essex Wildlife Trust needs to raise vital funds to turn the largest landfill site in Essex into a superb nature park, where wildlife will flourish and people will have open access to a wonderful green space. This is a UNIQUE project. Essex WT needs to raise £100,000 to unlock grants of £2.85m (currently the total stands at £87,400 - so hands in pockets time). Just copy following into your browser http://www.justgiving.com/michele-kench or follow the instructions (and to find out more details) on the Essex WT home page (Nick Croft). *Bushy Park: 1 Sedge Warbler, 6 Willow Warbler, 11 Whitethroat, 2 Sand Martin, all in or over the area of bracken south of Heron Pond (Roger Unite). *Moscow Road W2: Grey Wagtail (Des McKenzie). *Ingrebourne Valley: 5 Green Sandpiper (Shaun Harvey) *Pinner Park Farm: 1+ Hobby, 1 Little Owl, several Chiffchaff, 1+ Willow Warbler, 2 Whitethroat, 4 Grey Heron, 30 Goldfinch, Green & Great Spotted Woodpecker (Jon Ridge). *Queen Mary Res: Little Egret, Ad Yellow-legged Gull, Common Sandpiper, 11 Reed Warbler, 4 Chiffchaff, 4 Willow Warbler, 15 Blackcap, 8 Whitethroat, 3 Sedge Warbler, 2 Garden Warbler, 1 Lesser Whitethroat (Steve Chastell) *Staines Res: 1 juv Black-necked Grebe on the North basin,1 juv Little Gull on the South. *Tyttenhanger GP's: Greenshank, Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper, 4 Common Snipe, 3 Teal, 6+ Common Tern, 4 little Grebe,(2 ad+2 Juv) (Steve Blake) *Woodside Park Station, North Finchley: 3 Swifts NW this am (John Colmans) *Wanstead Flats (12:30-18:00): c.80 Black-headed Gull, 1 Common Gull, 4 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 4 Herring Gull (3 juv), 1 Great Black-backed Gull over west), Hobby, 2 Sparrowhawk (over cemetry to south and cemetry to north), Kestrel, c. 30 Swift, 10 House Martin, Carrion Crow, c. 30 Jackdaw, 4 Jay, c. 20 Magpie, Wood Pigeon, 1 Stock Dove, 3 Collared Dove, 2 Greenfinch, Wren, 4 Common Whitethroat, 6 Chiffchaff (2 young), 5 Cormorant, Great Tit, Blue Tit, c.100 Starling, 2 Green Woodpecker, 2 Greater Spotted Woodpecker, 14 Mistle Thrush, 4 Robin, 1 Blackbird, Dunnock, 3 Meadow Pipit (yay!), Canada Goose, Mute Swan, Mallard, Shoveler, Coot, Moorhen, Little Grebe, House Sparrow (Nick Croft). *Wanstead Park (18:00-21:00): Hobby calling over Reservoir Wood, 1 m Sparrowhawk ( 2 juv SoM) and there could be a second family on Rook Island on the Ornamental Waters as a juv was heard calling there, 1 large brown female/juv hawk (about the same size as a Carrion Crow) flew languidly westward just north of Perch @ 19:30 (I am not going to say the "G" word), c .20 Black-headed Gull, 4 Lesser Black-backed Gull, Herring Gull, House Martin, Little Grebe (a new family south of the main island on Heronry), Great Crested Grebe on Heronry), Wood Pigeon, Chiffchaff c. singles calling with many more latched on to Long-tailed Tit flocks (why do they always chase them?), Willow Warbler again with tit flocks (and a few that could have looked good for Woody's if only I'd got more than a fleeting glimpse), 7 f Tufted Duck, 7 Gadwall (Ornamental Waters), Mallard, Mute Swan (3 families), Canada Goose, Magpie, Jackdaw, Jay, Crow, Blue Tit, Great Tit and lots of Long-tailed Tit (whom I chased round the park all afternoon!), Robin, Song Thrush, Wren, 2 Heron, 3 Greenfinch, Green Woodpecker, Greater Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Cormorant and no Nightjar on the way back over the flats - just rain (Nick Croft). *Walthamstow res (Lockwood): 1 juv Black-necked Grebe, 6 Common Sandpipers, 350+ Tufted Ducks, 24 Mute Swan (High Maynard), Garden Warbler (Billet Rd access path by allotments), Blackcap & Chiffchaff heard & a steady 'trickle' of Sand Martins S but no Swifts (also Redshank yesterday - Lol Bodini). Friday 6 August *Brent Reservoir: '''Wood Sandpiper' in east marsh from main hide at 08.45, also Greenshank (Andrew Verrall per AS), Wood Sandpiper stayed all morning, to at least 12.00, plus 2 Greenshank, 3 Green Sands, 4 Common Sands, 5 Lapwings, 1 Snipe, 1 Swallow (A. Verrall, Lydia, Ruth). *Rainham Marshes: Marsh Harrier, juv Mediterranean Gull, 10+ Yellow-legged Gulls, juv LRP, juv Avocet, Curlew, 5 Whimbrel, 2 Ruff, 6 Dunlin, 3 Green Sandpipers, 9 Common Sandpipers, Greenshank, 2/3 Redshank, 10 Oystercatcher, Common Snipe, 50+ Northern Lapwing, 15+ Little Egrets, Garden Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, Hobby, Peregrine, male Eurasian Wigeon, Great Crested Grebe on river (Dominic Mitchell and Roy Beddard via Twitter). *Crossness: Sanderling Barking Bay this afternoon, Turnstone briefly off Golf Centre midday then in Barking Bay, Hobby, 2 Ringed Plovers, Dunlin, 14+ Common Sandpipers (John Archer & Ian Miller). *Canons Farm and Banstead Woods: Tree Pipit at Canons along track running south from derelict barns, Hobby in Banstead Woods, 3 Yellowhammers (2 singing males +juv), 35+ Swallows, 4 House Martins, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, Treecreeper, Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaffs, Coal Tit, Rose-ringed Parakeet, c.30 Linnets, 2 Common Whitethroats, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Green Woodpeckers, 2 Stock Doves (David Campbell). *Hyde Park ; Hobby over Meadow, mid afternoon (D.Jordan) *London Eye: Common Sandpiper (Steve Chastell) *Rainham: Common Buzzard over heading SE @10:15 (Richard Harrison). *Regent's Park: Wood Warbler still present (Birdguides) *Crayford Marshes:Marsh Harrier, Avocet on Far bank of Thames, Wheatear, Little Owl, 2 Greenshanks, Willow Warbler, Ringed Plover, Peregrine, Great Crested Grebe, 7 Common Sandpipers, 6 Little Egrets, Redshank, Curlew, Whimbrel. (Kev Jarvis, KJM). *Brookmill Park, Lewisham: 2 Heron, 4 Mallard, 1 Mandarin, 4 Moorhen 7 Coot, 1 Black-headed Gull, 6 Woodpigeon, 4 Wren, 1 Dunnock, 4 Robin, 7 Blackbird, 1 Song Thrush, 1 Chiffchaff, 3 Great Tit, 2 Blue Tit, 2 Starling, 3 Magpie, 2 Carrion Crow, 6 Goldfinch, 4 Greenfinch. (Conrad Ellam) *Pinner Park Farm: 1 Little Owl, 5 Swallow, Chiffchaff, Green & Great Spotted Woodpecker - the windy conditions didn't help (Jon Ridge). *Tooting, Figge's Marsh: 6 Black-Headed Gull (Stuart M) *Tyttenhanger GP's: 9 Little Egrets. 10 Common Tern. 2 Egyptian Goose. (Steve Blake) *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: 2 Teal (first of year), female Tufted Duck x Common Pochard, 3 Willow Warblers; 43 Sand Martins battling south late on (first hirundine movement of the autumn here), 3 Swifts (MJP) *Greenwich: Yellow-legged Gull on Thames foreshore by the O2 arena at low tide. (Conrad Ellam) *Staines Reservoir: 1 Oystercatcher over North Basin at 0905hrs. 1 Juv Black-necked Grebe. 5 ad Yellow-Legged Gulls (on pier at King George VI (but viewable from Staines causeway). (Richard Seargent) *Beddington Sewage Farm: 21 Green Sandpipers, 2 ad Yellow-legged Gulls. (Richard Seargent) *Wanstead Flats (15:30-19:00):c.100 Black-headed Gull (including two roosts), 2 Common Gull, 4 Lesser Black-backed Gull, Herring Gull (juv), 2 Sparrowhawk (over cemetry to south), Kestrel (Still hunting at 21:00 in the gloom), 9 Swift (south), 5 House Martin, 3 Collared Dove, Woodpigeon, Stock Dove, Carrion Crow, Magpie, c. 20 Jackdaw, Jay, Starling (c. 150), Moorhen, Coot, juv Little Grebe, Mallard, Shoveler, Canada Goose, Mute Swan family, 2 Robin, 3 Mistle Thrush, Great Tit, Blue Tit, 3 Chiffchaff, 3 c. Whitethroat, 3 Green Woodpecker, 2 Greater Spotted Woodpecker, Greenfinch, House Sparrow, Wren, 2 Cormorant and no Skylark, Meadow Pipit,or even a Blackbird and all-in-all a lack of small things (Nick Croft). *Wanstead Park (19:00-21:00): Hobby calling over Reservoir Wood, then 4 over Heronry at 20:30 (presumably ad and juv), 3 Sparrowhawk (1 ad + 2 juv SoM), c .40 Black-headed Gull (including two roosts), 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, Herring Gull, 3-5 Sand Martin, 5 House Martin, Woodpigeon, Carrion Crow, Magpie, Jackdaw, Jay, Starling, Moorhen, Coot, 5 juv Little Grebe, Great Crested Grebe, Mallard, Canada Goose, 2 Mute Swan families, Robin, Blackbird, Great Tit, Blue Tit, Long-tailed Tit (parties in Bush Wood, SoM, Perch, and at the old sewage works), 3 Chiffchaff, Willow Warbler, 2 Green Woodpecker, 2 Greater Spotted Woodpecker, Chaffinch, Greenfinch, Wren, Cormorant, 2 Heron, and Dunnock (Nick Croft). *Camden to Regent's Park: in this area out of 5 Lesser-black Backed and Herring Gull nests only 1 Herring Gull chick still at nest site others fledged (Michael Mac). *Stoke Newington Station: Hobby west, 1945 (MJP) Thursday 5th August *Crayford Marshes: Marsh Harrier female being mobbed early a.m. 3 Greenshanks, Green Sandpiper, 3 Little Egret, Curlew, 6 Common Sandpipers. (Kev Jarvis). 2 Marsh harrier (f) Late Afternoon,Curlew, Whimbrel,Greenshank,8 Common Sandpiper.(KJM) *Alexandra Park: 2 Garden Warblers, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, 8 Whitethroat, 6 Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaffs Cricket Scrub 7am (Bob Watts). Very yellow Willow Warbler Cricket Scrub 1.30pm (Mike Benyon) Swift & 2 House Martins 1830 (Bob Watts). *Brent Reservoir: 2 Greenshank in afternoon, 1 at each hide morning, 3 Green Sandpipers together, 4 Common Sandpiper, 5 Lapwing (Roy Beddard, Andrew Verrall, John Gravatt). All four wader species still present late afternoon - many thanks (JR). *Staines Reservoirs: 2 Arctic Terns ad & juv till 17.15 only also 1st W Little Gull S basin and juv Black-necked Grebe N basin.4 Common Sandpipers ( Dave Morris, Pete Naylor and FJM.) *Brookmill Park, Lewisham: 1 Heron, 19 Mallard, 1 Mandarin, 3 Moorhen, 6 Coot, 2 Black-headed Gull, 1 Herring Gull, 6 Woodpigeon, 3 Collared Dove, 1 Grey Wagtail, 4 Wren, 1 Dunnock, 4 Robin, 7 Blackbird, 1 Song Thrush, 2 Blackcap, 2 Great Tit, 1 Blue Tit, 2 Magpie, 5 Carrion Crow, 5 Goldfinch, 1 Greenfinch. (Conrad Ellam) *Chorleywood Common: 3 Chiffchaff, Spotted Flycatcher by the Black Horse public house (Des McKenzie, Joanne Biscomb). *Colliers Wood: 16:00 Sparrowhawk circling over small park/children's playground near tube stn - seen from car (Stuart M) *Dagenham Chase LNR: 2 sparrowhawks calling and soaring nr river rom/ wet meadow (Dominic Allen)T *Holyfield/Langridge: 2 Buzzards, 2 Common Sandpiper, 1 Green Sandpiper, 1 Turtle Dove. The Turtle Dove seems to be hanging around Langridge, two visits in the last week, two sightings. On both occasions it has been on the telephone wires that cross the scrape. (Mike Oakland) *Pinner Park Farm: 1 Wheatear (the first autumn bird) by the electric gate, 1 Hobby, 1 Little Owl, Chiffchaff & Swallow (Jon Ridge). *Rainham (Ferry Lane to Wennington): 77 Cormorant, 2 Peregrine, Hobby, 5 Kestrel (incl juvs), Cetti's Warbler, young Reed Warblers heard calling, 4 Common Sandpiper, 2 Whimbrel, 1 Curlew over, ad Yellow-legged Gull, c80 Goldfinch (many juvs), c1500 Black-headed Gulls, brood of Pheasant (2 chicks seen), Song Thrush, pair of Stonechat (Ferry Lane) (S Fisher) *Roding Valley Park: 2 Sparrowhawks, gd views of the male. The other may have been a juvenile, but only saw it fleetingly. Very interestingly, they were calling to each other - Sparrowhawks are normally silent outside early breeding season, I gather (certainly I've hardly ever heard them call before). Also Green Woodpecker, Herring Gull, LBB Gull, LT Tit (Alan Hobson). *South Norwood Lake: Mute Swan, 20 Tufted Duck +(1 brood of 7 and 1 of 9) 2 Cormorant, 2 Black-headed Gull, 5 Green Woodpecker (2 juv) 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Nuthatch, 2 Collared Dove, 1 Song Thrush, 5 Ring-necked Parakeet, 4 Long-tailed Tit, 3 Chiffchaff, 1 Blackcap, 2 House Sparrow, 1 Jersey Tiger, 4 Common Blue, c30 Gatekeeper, 1 Cinnabar , ( John Watson) *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: ad Great Black-backed Gull, Sedge Warbler, c20 Reed Warblers, 3 Willow Warblers, 15 Swifts (Mark Pearson) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery: 3 Swifts west 1220 (Bob Watts). *Tyttenhanger GPs: Green Sandpiper, Ringed Plover, 171 Lapwing, Wigeon (eclipse male), Red Kite, Sparrowhawk, Buzzard, 2 Kestrel, 2 Kingfisher (FL), Little Grebe. (Steve B) *Wanstead Flats & Wanstead Park (05:30-11:00): Hobby (over Heronry 09:30), 2 Kestrel, 3 Sparrowhawk (+ 2 vocal juveniles SoM), c.50+ Black-headed Gull, 12 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 7 Herring Gull (4 juv), 30+ Common Whitethroat (Long Wood and SSI), Chiffhcaff, Blackcap (South of Heronry), parties of Long-tailed Tit in Long Wood, by Jub, Bush Wood and N/S of Heronry, Little Grebe (family of 4 chicks on H, 2 SoM), Great Crested Grebe (H), Swallow (west over Alex), House Martin over H, 2 Tufted Duck (Alex), Goldfinch, Greenfinch, Mistle Thrush, 8 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 7 Green Woodpecker, 3 Ring-necked Parakeet, and not very much of the usuals (No signs of any Skylark or Meadow Pipit on the flats), 3 new scorched areas including a smouldering one in Bush Wood (I used my initiative, which sadly having used my initiative before I left the house was not the greatest of help!), 1 headless Canada Goose on the playing fields (Nick Croft). Wednesday 4th August *Sevenoaks Wildfowl Reserve: juvenile Black Stork flew southwest at 12:30 (Birdguides) *Regent's Park: Wood Warbler from 7.45-10.30am at least, Lesser Whitethroat, 3 Garden Warblers, plus other warblers (Tony Duckett) *Staines Reservoirs: 19 Bar-tailed Godwits flew over, then S at 19.30. 1 juv Little Gull on S basin roost. 1 juv Black-necked Grebe N. basin and 5 Common Sandpipers. (FJM) *Alexandra Park: Willow Warbler and Lesser Whitethroat, Cricket Scrub (James Palmer), 2 Lesser Whitethroats Cricket Scrub 6pm (Bob Watts). *Brent Reservoir: 2 Greenshank, 4 Common Sands, 4 Lapwings (AGV per AS). In addition 2 Green Sands 2045, with at least 1 Greenshank still present East Marsh, 4 Ruddy Duck NM (Dominic Mitchell, Bob Watts) *Bruce Castle Park N17: 9 Mistle Thrush (James Palmer). *Fairlop Gravel Works: 3 Teal, 3 broods of Little Grebe, 18 Lapwing, Snipe, 8 Green Sandpiper, 3 Common Sandpiper, several Stock Dove, fKestrel, Whitethroat (DEH) *Tottenham Cemetery: family of Little Grebes (James Palmer). *Tottenham Marsh: Egyptian Goose, 2 Green Sandpiper (James Palmer). *Hyde Park / Kensington Gardens: 16 Egyptian Goose (inc. 2 juv suffering from angel-wing), 2 Mandarin Duck (fem and juv), 22 Red-crested Pochard, juv Pochard, pr Gadwall, ad Little Grebe, ad Common Gull, 3 juv Lesser Black-backed Gull, 10 Herring Gull, Common Tern, 6 Stock Dove, Collared Dove, Kingfisher, at least 10 House Martin, Common Whitethroat, 6 Blackcap, 10 Chiffchaff, 4 Willow Warbler, 3 Goldcrest, Treecreeper; also 7 Meadow Brown, 3 Common Blue, Silver Y (Des McKenzie). By the way, is there any news about the ill GC Grebe that was taken into care? (Joe Beale) Hi Joe, although it was meant to be collected by the RSPCA it was eventually taken into care by the wildlife officer from St. James' Park and, according to Hyde Park staff, is still alive (DMc). Hi, thanks for the update! (JB). *London Wetland Centre: 6 Teal, 5 juv Little Grebe, juv Great Crested Grebe, 39 Lapwing, 4 Common Tern (3 ads and a chick), singing Cetti's Warbler (LWC website). *Crayford Marshes: 12 Yellow-legged gulls, 3 Greenshanks, Whimbrel, 2 Little egret, Common Sandpiper,6 Swallow, 2 Oystercatcher. (Kev Jarvis) *(Locality withheld) Hobbies passing prey (David Wills) *Pinner Park Farm: 1 Hobby, 1 Little Owl, Chiffchaff & Swallow. Quiet again (Jon Ridge). *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: small arrival of warblers inc. Sedge Warbler (first since spring), 6 Willow Warblers, 4 Chiffchaffs and 3 Blackcaps; also 80+ Tufted Duck and 60+ Common Pochard. breeding pairs of Great Crested Grebes have two full-grown and three still young chicks respectively. (MJP)thumb|right|300px|Hobby pass Tuesday 3rd August *Regent's Park: Wood Warbler still in small enclosure at north-east end of lake (Birdguides) No sign between 1.00 and 1.30, but plenty of Willow Warblers. It's probably still there... (James Astley). Possibly 2 Wood Warblers reported at 3.00pm, seen this morning 20 Willow Warblers, 10 Chiffchaffs, Common Whitethroats, 6 Blackcaps (Tony Duckett). *Alexandra Park: Willow Warbler and Lesser Whitethroat Cricket Scrub, also 5+ Blackcaps, 3+ Whitethroats 7am. Willow Warbler Cricket Scrub, whilst in mixed tit flock adjacent to Wood Green Res Willow Warbler, Coal Tit, Whitethroat and 2 Chiffchaffs 6pm (Bob Watts). *Brookmill Park, Lewisham: 1 Heron, 12 Mallard, 1 Mandarin, 5 Moorhen, 6 Coot, 2 Black-headed Gull, 10+ Woodpigeon, 1 Grey Wagtail, 3 Wren, 3 Robin, 5 Blackbird, 1 Song Thrush, Blue & Great Tit flock, 2 Magpie, 3 Carrion Crow, 6 Goldfinch, 2 Greenfinch. + 2 Jersey Tiger Moths (Conrad Ellam) *Canons Farm and Banstead Woods: Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, Hobby showing well on top of pine, 2 Bullfinches (male +fem), 2 Goldcrests, Treecreeper, Nuthatch, 2 Yellowhammers, 27 Linnets, 2 Great Spotted Woodpeckers, 5 Green Woodpeckers, Mallard, 40 House Martins south, 2 Rose-ringed Parakeets, Common Whitethroat, 2 Blackcaps, 4 Chiffchaffs, 4 Stock Doves. 2 Roe Deer (David Campbell). *Clapton Common: Reed Warbler singing from meagre stand of phragmites (MJP) *Crossness: Green Sandpiper, ad Yellow-legged Gull, 2 Black-Tailed Godwit, Chiffchaff, 12 Common Sandpipers. (Kev Jarvis). *Dagenham East: Hobby over low by the station about 7.20 am. (V.Halley-Frame). *East India Dock Basin NR: 1 ad Mediterranean Gull west 08.20, 2 Teal (1st since April), Peregrine, 1 Garden Warbler, loads of juv Reed Warblers. (Gary A James). *Hampstead Heath: Hobby chasing crow and calling, pr Kestrels (Parliament Hill Fields) (Michael Mac). *Hampstead Ponds Number 1 and 2: 1 Common Tern, 20+ Black-headed Gulls winter plumage, 3 Egyptian Geese, 1 fishing Cormorant later seen flying high towards Walthamstow,Pr Mute Swans with 4 big cygnets, Great Crested Grebe sitting on nest other feeding single chick (Michael Mac). *Highgate Pond Number 1: f Red-crested Pochard (yesterday report from Ray Swan, never seen species here), 2 broods Tufted Duck, pr Mute Swans + 2 small cygnets, pr Great Crested Grebe and 2 young gone after young appear to have been predated, pr Sparrowhawks high up of Parliament Hill Fields (Michael Mac and the Swan Men). *Margravine Cemetery: pr Peregrine Falcon (evening) (Nathale Mahieu). *Mill Hill NW7: 15 Ring-necked Parakeet over SW toward Brent Res @ 1935. (Steve B) *Paddington Green: pr Peregrine Falcon a.m. (fem with a kill) (Des McKenzie). *Pinner Park Farm: 2 Hobby, 1 Little Owl & 1 Sparrowhawk. Very quiet on the Warbler front (Jon Ridge). *Rainham Marshes: Green Sandpiper, 2 Ruff, 6 Dunlin; Peregrine with damaged leg trailing (Tom Smith) *Roding Valley Park: Great Spotted Woodpecker, Common Tern (Alan Hobson). *South Norwood Lake: Peregrine Falcon, Mute Swan, 12 Tufted Duck (1 with brood of 9), 3 Cormorant, 1 Black-headed Gull, 2 Herring Gull, 3 Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Swift, 5 Nuthatch, 6 Ring-necked Parakeet, 4 Long-tailed Tit, 4 Chiffchaff, 2 House Sparrow, 1 Jersey Tiger Moth, (John Watson) *Springfield Park: Oystercatcher low and west, 0913 (a very big deal around here), c50 Swifts, 12 House Martins, five Blackcaps, Chiffchaff singing, families of Green Woodpecker and Sparrowhawk among the usuals (Mark Pearson Hackney Wildlife) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Dunlin and juvenile Little Ringed Plover together on Lockwood Reservoir this evening. Also, Common Terns have chicks on one of the rafts and are quite happy to dive-bomb hapless birdwatchers. (Katy M.) *Wanstead Park: Hobby, 19 Swift, 5 House Martin, 2 Goldcrest and not a lot else (S Fisher) Monday 2nd August *Alexandra Park: 2 Common Terns flew in from west 0635, Lesser whitethroat, 5 Whitethroat, Blackcap Cricket Scrub, Willow Warbler 7pm, also pair of Zebra Finches (Bob Watts). *Beddington SF: Wood Sandpiper (Birdguides). *Brent Reservoir 1 juv Black-necked Grebe, 5 Lapwing, 3 Common Sandpiper, 1 Green Sandpiper (Roy Beddard) No sign of Black-necked Grebe at 15.00 but adult Yellow-legged Gull (North Marsh) and substantial warbler flock including Lesser Whitethroat and Willow Warbler. (Oliver Simms) *Brookmill Park, Lewisham: 1 Heron, 16 Mallard, 4 Moorhen, 6 Coot, 2 Black-headed Gull, 1 Herring Gull, 10+ Woodpigeon, 1 Stock Dove, 1 Grey Wagtail, 4 Wren, 1 Dunnock, 7 Robin, 6 Blackbird, 5 Blue Tit, 1 Starling, 1 Jay, 5 Magpie, 3 Carrion Crow, 12 Goldfinch, 6 Greenfinch. (Conrad Ellam) *Hyde Park & Kensington Gardens: 14 Egyptian Goose, 2 fem / imm Mandarin Duck, pr Gadwall, 10 Red-crested Pochard, 46 Tufted Duck, ad Great Crested Grebe taken into care (appeared to be suffering from botulism and wasn't helped by two youths trying to hit it with sticks), 202 Black-headed Gull, Tawny Owl, c30 House Martin, Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Blackcap, 3 Chiffchaff, 4 Willow Warbler; also 2 Speckled Wood, Red Admiral, Holly Blue, 13 Silver Y (Des McKenzie). *Leyton Flats: 1 ad Mediterranean Gull, small fall of migrants, 4 Willow Warblers, 5+ Chiffchaffs, 2 Blackcaps. (Gary A James). *London Wetland Centre: 23 Teal, 8 Shoveler, Hobby, 51 Lapwing, 2 Common Snipe, Redshank, Kingfisher, Yellow Wagtail east, 7 Chiffchaff (LWC website). *Paddington Green: m Peregrine Falcon in area a.m.and still present p.m., joined by fem at 18:12, Common Sandpiper heard passing over 01:20, 4 Goldfinch (DMc). *Pinner Park Farm: 2 Hobby, 1 Little Owl, 1 Garden Warbler in the middle hedge, several Chiffchaff, 1 Willow Warbler, 1+ Whitethroat, 4 Swallow, 2 Swift & the usual charm of Goldfinch (Jon Ridge). *Rainham Marshes : 6 Little Ringed Plover, 2 Greenshank, 20 Common Sandpiper, 40 Yellow-legged Gull, juv Arctic Tern (Birdguides). *Regent's Park: 2 Wood Warbler'''s between enclosure at NE end of lake and St Johns Lodge, plus 2 Garden Warblers, 5 Common Whitethroats, 4 Blackcaps, 12 Willow Warblers, 8 Chiffchaffs, Yellow Wagtail and 80 Swifts(Tony Duckett). *Roding Valley Park: Kingfisher, Blackcap, Jay, Kestrel, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Common Tern, small flock of Long-tailed Tits (Alan Hobson). *South Norwood Lake: (10:35) Peregrine Falcon, 3 Mute Swan, 4 Cormorant, 8 Tufted Duck,2 Common Swift, 5 Green Woodpecker (2juv) 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, c5 Nuthatch, 1 Pied Wagtail 7 Ring-necked Parakeet, 1 Song Thrush, 6 Chiffchaff, 1 Blackcap, 6 Long-taileed Tit, 4 House Sparrow, (John Watson) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery: 6+ Swifts (Bob Watts). *Tyttenhanger GPs: '''Wood Warbler, in trees behind car park by the snack bar - present around 9:30am. (Herts Bird Club website) Hobby, 3 Buzzard. (Steve B) *Vauxhall BT: adult f Peregrine same time every day perched (Michael Mac). *Walton Res: adult Caspian Gull on causway 1500-1600 when flew off north, thought to be same as KGVI bird (DMH). *M25/M40 intersection, Bucks: 3 Common Buzzard circling at 5.15pm (Andy Culshaw). Sunday 1st August *Crayford Marsh: Avocet, whimbrel, 3 greenshank, 6 oystercatcher, 6 common sandpiper, 3 lrp.(KJM). *Alexandra Park: Wheatear briefly perched on bramble in SW corner cricket pitch before being flushed into oblivion by dogwalker 8am, also Common Sandpiper (only 2nd of year) Wood Green Res on water feature before flying high off south 0838, Lesser Whitethroat 'Whitethroat' tree near Cricke Pavilion car park, also 20+ Swifts (mostly very high), c4 House Martins (note pair still nesting opposite bus stop near vet/fish n chip shop Hornsey High Street (Bob Watts). Garden Warbler and Willow Warbler Cricket scrub 6pm (Gareth Richards). *Barnet - near Dyrham Park -- Buzzard swooping low over trees, then rested on pylon crossbar. (Geoff Crabtree) *Brent Reservoir: Black-necked Grebe, Little Egret, Green Sandpiper, 5 Common Sandpiper, 5 Lapwing (Brent Birders) *Brookmill Park, Lewisham: 1 Heron, 19 Mallard, 5 Moorhen, 7 Coot, 2 Black-headed Gull, 1 Herring Gull, 6 Woodpigeon, 1 Grey Wagtail, 3 Wren, 4 Robin, 7 Blackbird, Blue, Great & Long-tailed Tit flock, 2 Magpie, 1 Carrion Crow, 8 Goldfinch, 4 Greenfinch, 1 Chaffinch. (Conrad Ellam) *Crossness: Sandwich Tern east along Thames, Garden Warbler, Willow Warbler, juv Med Gull, juv Cuckoo, ad Yellow-legged Gull, Dunlin. (Kev Jarvis & I. Miller). *Grays Chalk Pit: Little Grebe with 3 well-grown young, Reed Warbler, 2 Willow Warbler; also Painted Lady, Fritillary sp (probably Silver-washed), Ringlet, 2 White-letter Hairstreak, Purple Hairstreak (Des McKenzie, Nick Tanner). *Hampton Ferry: Hobby, calling very loudly as it flew upstream. (Adam Cheeseman) *Holyfield Farm, Lee Valley 15.00:Turtle Dove, first observed perching in dead tree along footpath towards watch point, 150 yards North of farm. Flew towards farm and down into grass field north of farm house. Also 3 Common Buzzard, 2 Yellowhammer, 1 Little Owl. (N.Smith) *Ingrebourne Valley: Peregrine over @ 6.40pm(Shaun Harvey), Hobby circling and calling, 3 Swift (west, just north of Rainham), c. 30 Lapwing, f Red-crested Pochard on Berwick Pond, Great Crested Grebe (on Berwick and Albyne Farm pond), Bullfinch, and 4 Little Egrets (Albion pond, something missing...) Wasp Spider (nasty piece of work it looks too) (Nick Croft) *Iver village: 1 Red Kite low over; also on 27 July. (Roger Dewey) *Limetrees Park Golf Course (Northolt): Mute Swan + 4 juv, pr Little Grebe + 3 well grown juv, 2 Hobbies hunting dragonflies, f.Kestrel, 6 Stock Dove, c10 Swift, 2 calling Chiffchaff (Neil Anderson) *Lonsdale Road Reservoir: 3 Reed Warbler, 2 Blackcap, 1 Pied Wagtail, 3 Pochard, 4 Cormorant, 1 Song Thrush, 3 Stock Dove plus a flock of 80-100 gulls above the reservoir at high tide (mostly Lesser Black-backed and Black-headed Gulls, from what I could see). (Rich Petley). *Lower Chingford (footpath off Russell Road): 14 Green Sandpiper, 2 juvenile Shelduck, 1 Teal, 2 Lapwing, Stock Dove, lots of Sand Martin, several House Martin (James Palmer). *Pinner Park Farm: Hobby, 1 Garden Warbler around the main pond, several Chiffchaff, 1+ Willow Warbler, 2+ Lesser Whitethroat, 1 Whitethroat, 35+ Goldfinch & 33 Canada Goose (Jon Ridge). *Rainham Marshes 10.30-11.30: 3 Marsh Harrier, 1 adult with what looked like a white tag on right wing and light blue on left wing, and two other birds that looked like juveniles. Adult bird circled very high and dissapeared South over river, the other two birds remained hunting, observed from shooting butt hide west side. (N.Smith) 2 Avocet, 1 Black wit, 4 Whimbrel, Ruff, 5 Green Sand, 2 Common Sand, 6 Redshank, 1 Greenshank, 3 Snipe, 8 Dunlin, 6 LRP, 12 little egret, 5 teal, 3 shoveler, 1 wigeon.(Paul Hawkins) Yellow-legged Gull, Curlew, 4 Common Sand, 2 Ringed Plover, Peregrine east, bag fulls of Linnet and Goldfinch, Common Whitethroat with a wagtail's tail (hmmm!) Water Vole north of flyover (Nick Croft 14:00-20:00 - threw myself out this time). *South Norwood Lake: m Peregrine Falcon, 3 Mute Swan, 12 Tufted Duck, c12 Swifts, 4 Chiffchaff, c4 Nuthatch, 1 Green Woodpecker, 4 Great Spotted Woodpecker, c8 Long-tailed Tit, 12 Ring-necked Parakeet, 1 Jay, 2 House Sparrow (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood) *Tufnell Park (Anson Road N7) 1 Sparrowhawk (juvenile) today - 7.30am and perched in open for 1 hour+ this afternoon (Adrian Platt) *Wanstead Flats (04:30-09:00) Saturday figures (1): ''Saturday beaten to the flats by a man with an ironing board, as for the birds not much to see, too early for Larks and pipits (sensible creatures). 1 Swift (circling over Alex), Willow Warbler (''1)', '''possible Crossbill (probable slow Greenfinch), 20 Ring-Necked Parakeet (''10), 3 Kestrel (2), Shoveler (''1), ''1 Heron (''2), ''gulls, woodpeckers and very little else to tempt me out of bed early this week (at least till I forget - Nick Croft) - ooh and a Noctule (over Jub Jub). *Warren Gorge (Chafford Hundred): 9 Little Egret, 2 Gadwall, Kingfisher, Reed Warbler, Common Whitethroat, Chiffchaff, 2 Willow Warbler; also 2 Painted Lady (Des McKenzie, Nick Tanner). Archived News